We can't be together
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Mikan is in love with her dad! What will she do! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This will be a short one-shot fanfic! LOL because I'm lazy to type...:]] so, enjoy! And please wish me luck ! it's our Graduation day tom! (March 25, 2009)**

**Mikan's POV**

Konnichiwa! I'm Mikan Sakura Hyuuga! (It's not what you think it is XD). 5 years old! I live with my daddy because my mommy died. When mom died, I realized why mommy fell in love with my dad. And I know mommy will be angry with me if I'll fall in love with him because we can't be together. I know that. But it never hurts if you try right? But I know my dad will never ever love ( as in inlove) me because I'm his daughter and He only sees me just only that. Now, we're walking along the park, my dad is holding my hand. I was blushing the whole time when he noticed my blush,

"Mi-chan? Are you okay?" My father, Natsume Hyuuga asked. I blushed more. I nodded

"Are you sure? You seem red. Come here. Ride on my back" He said with concern and I did.

While my dad was carrying me I said

"hey dad" I said carefully

"hm?" he asked

"I love you!" I whispered

"I love you too" He said. But I felt like he misunderstood. He thinks that it was a family way but it's not. I tried again.

"Dad..."

"hm?"

"I-I'm..............inlove with you!" I said, blushing

My dad stopped on his tracks. He gently put me on the floor

"huh?" He asked confused

"I love you! More than a father! Like a married couple! I'm inlove with you!" I confessed

His eyes looks sad

"Mi-chan.....You will find someone better than me...besides I'm older than you like 20 years. I'm sorry" He said

"But there's no one better than you!" I said almost sobbing.

He shook his head

"we.....can't ......be......together. Mi-chan, I only love you as a daughter. Please understand" He said gently

"IS MY AGE A REASON FOR YOU NOT TO LOVE ME? AND IT NEVER HURTS TO TRY! I HATE YOU!" I shouted at him while crying and ran back to our house. Good thing it's a few blocks near the park. I never really want to hurt daddy.

**NIGHT**

I was sleeping in my room and I heard someone opened my door

"dad."

"Mi-chan"

I ran to him and hugged him

"Gomenasai dad! I didn't meant those words. I never really want to hurt you"

"It's okay" he smiled "someday, you'll find the perfect guy for you"

"hai"

But deep inside, My dad is the only perfect guy for me...

**THE END**

**Muhahahahah! Woo! Please review!**


	2. Say that you love me

**I'll add another chapter! This is the last one! Haha**

**MORNING**

**Natsume's POV**

"I love you! More than a father! Like a married couple! I'm inlove with you!"

IS MY AGE A REASON FOR YOU NOT TO LOVE ME? AND IT NEVER HURTS TO TRY! I HATE YOU!

"Dad! Dad!" somebody was waking me up

I woke up, sweating and panting. I noticed my daughter was crying. I haven't forgot what she said yesterday because I know I really hurt her. I don't really love her like that and I was planning to introduce my new girlfriend to her. ARGH!

I hugged her

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"b-because I thought you wouldn't wake up! You scared me dad!"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair

"c'mon let's have breakfast"

"ok!"

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"umm...Mi-chan?"

"Yes, dad?"

I don't really want to hurt her

"I'm gonna introduce to you my girlfriend."

"uh, yeah, ok" She went into her room immediately after I said that. I banged my fist on the door. She opened it

"hm?" I was feeling guilty about this. She was crying.

"Mi-chan, please, forget about your love for me." I said pleadingly

"But dad, I can't"

"WHY CAN'T YOU HUH? I SAID FORGET IT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MI-CHAN! THAT'S AN ORDER. DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGET YOUR LOVE FOR ME!" I shouted. I just...I don't want her to be hurt. I looked at her, she was shaking and crying. I know, she haven't seen me like this before.

"It's alright if I can't see you *sob* at least I know that you're safe. *sob* It doesn't matter if I can't see you. All I want to know is that you're alive because I'll love you forever dad and you can't change that fact" She said softly while her bangs are covering her eyes

"Mi-chan" I reached my hand to her but she avoided it

"I thought you don't want to see me! Then pretend I don't exist and pretend that you don't know me!" She shouted

I hugged her

"I'm sorry, now let's go meet her" I said cheering her up but she just nodded with a frown.

After that we drove to the restaurant and I parked the car. Mikan got out of the car and crossed the street

"Mi-chan!" I gasped in horror. A truck hit her.

"Mi-chan!" I shouted and came to her.

"dad" she smiled at me

I drove her to the hospital and went to the ER. After a few hours, I came inside

"Mikan-chan"

"dad...." she said weakly

"don't leave me Mikan-chan..." I said and held her hand

"I'm afraid that is an impossible request..." she had a hard time breathing...

"Mikan-chan? MI-CHAN!" I shouted

"dad, can you say that you love me more than a daughter even if you don't really mean it? Even though it's not true, I'll be happy before I die" her breathing was getting slow

I held her hand tighter

"Mi-chan.."

"please dad" I nodded

"Mikan, I love you more than a daughter. Now please, don't leave me alone!" I pleaded

"I'm glad...dad....Arigatou....I love you.." She said and breathed her last breathe.

"**MIKAN!MIKAN!MIKAN-CHAN!" **I shook her body and hugged her. I cried.

Mikan-chan......

**Hehehe......that's the end! I'm lazy to type right now so I fast forwarded it :]]**


End file.
